


Late Night Escape

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [100]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Escape, Gen, Playgrounds, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of being <i>normal</i> again was so strong, and she knew this to be a gift for all of her faithful work toward the Plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 July 2016  
> Word Count: 302  
> Prompt: 12. playgrounds at night  
> Summary: The sensation of being _normal_ again was so strong, and she knew this to be a gift for all of her faithful work toward the Plan.  
>  Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm coming to enjoy writing for Margot more and more. I really like that my headcanon now has her as a Seer, much like young Jacob has become. Each has their way of foresight that works for them, but each could easily complement each other if they worked together. And playing with Margot's lucid moments is a rare treat.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

One night, about three years after the worst of the strokes had hit, she found herself in the middle of a day-long lucid phase. She was still able to walk, but stayed in the wheelchair to let John feel like he was needed. His need for praise and power often overrode his better judgment. She'd known this from early on in their relationship, but hoped that having a family would temper that. Unfortunately, it just made things worse, particularly when it came to her abilities and anything relating to the Plan.

She snuck out that night after her nurse was asleep. John was in town on business; mostly likely, he was out carousing with some of the partners. The boys were away at college, and wouldn't be home for several weeks again.

She took her time creeping down the hallway from her downstairs bedroom to the front door. The sensation of being _normal_ again was so strong, and she knew this to be a gift for all of her faithful work toward the Plan. She made it all the way to the end of the driveway just as her cab appeared to take her to the park. She gave him a generous tip at her destination, then settled on a bench overlooking the pond.

It was quiet and peaceful, just what she needed. She stayed there for a couple of hours until she began to get sleepy. Another cab arrived easily to take her home. She made it into her bedroom and into bed before the nurse even thought to check on her again. And within twenty minutes of returning, John came home and stopped in to see her on his way to bed. She feigned sleep, not wanting to deal with him when she could smell the cheap perfume on him.


End file.
